Hera, Queen of Gods ( Goddess Unbound)
by Anastasia The Goddess of Drama
Summary: AU Hera couldn't care less what the other gods think, even when it's about her. And it often is. Frankly, Hera couldn't care less about anything, except doing her duty as queen - protecting order and defending the mortal world against any threats. Look inside for the rest of the summary. T for cursing
1. Prologue

_Hera couldn't care less what the other gods think, even when it's about her. And it often is. Frankly, Hera couldn't care less about anything, except doing her duty as queen - protecting order and defending the mortal world against any threats. But when the Fates go missing, Hera and a handful of other gods must temporarily become mortal to search the human world for the missing finds that mortality begins to change her. It's not just the loss of her divine powers. She expected that. It's deeper somehow. It's affecting how she thinks, how she feels, what's important to her. And it gets much worse after she meets Justin, who defies every prejudice she once had_

_about mortals. At the worst possible time, and despite all her efforts, Hera's black-and-white world starts to unravel._

_Torn between who she's becoming and who she needs to be in order to fulfill her duty, Hera must survive a horde of murderous creatures sent to exploit her new weakness. In the end, only Hera can stop a traitorous plot conceived by a secret alliance of ancient and new enemies, a plot that threatens to destroy not only the order Hera is sworn to protect, but all of existence itself._

* * *

Prologue

Life is about one thing and one thing only.

Power.

No one understands that better than the average teenager. For them, all the niceties of life are stripped away. Like prisoners, they are thrown in a cage, against their will, with others just as desperate as they are. Power determines who rules the cage. Power determines who survives

Maybe that's why we choose to become teenagers when we wander the mortal world-because teenagers, like gods, understand- in the end, it's all about power.

**A/N: That's the first chapter of ****_Hera, Queen of Gods._**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 1

**I do not own ****_Hera, Queen of Gods._**

"Come on," she begged, batting her eyelashes.

It was a little overdone, but what did I know about seducing a man? Definitely not my area of expertise, which was why I was watching and she was doing.

"It'll be fun," she assured him. "I swear."

She reached out and took the hands of the guy sitting across from her. He was plain and lanky, more than a little awkward-he hadn't grown into all of his parts yet. Some were too big, some were too small. He was all out of proportion.

He wouldn't have been my choice, but he seemed healthy. He would do.

A girl had never touched him this way before. Except in his dreams. Through the top of his T-shirt, I could see the red creep up his chest, then his neck, and finally his face. She was so very close now. He wouldn't last much longer. I could feel it. But to my surprise, and barely-contained fury, he shook his shaggy head stubbornly.

"I don't get it," he said, yet again.

Deep down, he wanted to do it. I could tell. He wanted to make the girl happy. He wanted her to keep touching him. So why was he resisting?

"You're telling me that I just repeat what's on the screen and suddenly, like magic, I get into any fraternity in the country?" he continued dubiously. "That's not even possible. It doesn't make any sense. I haven't even been accepted to any colleges yet."

"I already told you." She tried her best to sound casual. The best lies were casual. "Some rich, old nutjob created this scholarship program. He was totally obsessed with Greek mythology or something. I don't know the details. I guess he figured that by making up this game, he would get seniors to learn something. Anyway, he was super important, and he donated piles of cash to schools all over. He can make things happen. Trust me."

Damn. We needed a better lie. That sounded weak, even to me. Then again, it'd worked so far. But each person we used it on seemed to resist a little more than the last.

Still, she wasn't giving up. She couldn't. We needed him. So she smiled and slowly slid her hands up and down his legs. His blush deepened.

"I . . . it still seems like a prank to me," he confessed.

"Hey, I'm just trying to do you a favour." She changed tack quickly, going on the offensive. Brilliant.

"Is this why you've been acting weird lately?" he accused suddenly, avoiding her smoldering gaze. That couldn't have been easy. "This . . . program?"

"Yeah," she lied. "To do this thing, you have to really get into it. You know, do some acting. You can't just say the words. I mean, anyone could lie and say they said some stuff just to get the scholarship money. So, the real trick is, after saying the words, you actually have to play the part of the god you choose. You have to act it out. For real. It all has to be documented."

"And you have to get other people to join," he guessed.

Sharper than I'd given him credit for. Hopefully that wouldn't make things harder for us. He was the last one, and waiting was driving me crazy.

I turned to look at Zeus next to me. Turned, and tilted my head up. Way up. Even in this mortal body, he was enormous. Overgrown.

"This is taking too long," I said. "Just let me use my powers on him."

"You know you can't, Hera," Zeus rumbled, as he watched the conversation mere inches away from us.

"You didn't argue when I used my powers to make us invisible to him," I pointed out, waving my hand in front of the mortal's face.

The poor guy didn't react. He saw nothing. I could've punched him right in the face, and he wouldn't have seen it coming. Frankly, a part of me was tempted to do just that. Very tempted. I had many virtues. Patience wasn't one of them.

"He has to recite the oath of his own free will," Zeus reminded me. "Just let Athena do her thing."

He was right, of course. I'd known that before I'd even opened my mouth. I was just angry. I hated waiting. I never had to wait. Queens do not wait.

I turned my attention back to Athena, who was still caressing the mortal, listening to him babble about some mortal nonsense none of us could care any less about.

"Can't you hurry this up?" I demanded.

To her credit, Athena didn't even react. She kept her focus on the mortal, smiling slightly, letting her eyes captivate him. She was so patient. She never rushed. She never gave in to emotion, not even anger. I envied that about her.

"He'll give in. Don't worry," Demeter assured me. "Just be patient."

I gritted my teeth. Not that she could see, stuck as she was behind Zeus and me. I wasn't a fan of optimism. In my experience, it led inevitably to disappointment, and I really couldn't stand disappointment. But Demeter was my sister. And I loved her. Even when she was annoying me.

"Look, what's the worst that could happen?" Athena said. "You say some stuff, nothing happens, I'm a big liar, you never have to talk to me again. Ever. But if I'm right? Major payoff. It's so worth it."

It was a winning argument. I watched his defences crumble. No one could lay a siege like Athena. From the mightiest stronghold to the smallest mortal, it was all the same to her. Minor obstacles next to her vast intellect.

"So, I just say these things?" he asked, reading the screen again.

"You just say those things," she agreed. "Your life will never be the same. I promise."

I smiled.

With one last, nervous look at Athena, the guy recited:

I, of my own free will,

Invite and invoke the most ancient of gods

To inhabit my flesh

To take me as their instrument

To use me as their tool

To do with me what they will.

A cat, which had been sitting petrified on the bed, staring at me, let out an ear-splitting scream and dashed between Zeus's legs and out the bedroom door.

"Oh, no! Don't be afraid, kitty!" Demeter's voice trailed off as she ran after the terrified animal.

The mortal had gone deathly pale. "That was weird," he whispered.

He was spooked. But Athena was quick. She got up from her chair and stood behind him, pressing against his back, her hands ever-so-nonchalantly resting next to his neck, fingertips gently stroking.

"Exciting, isn't it?" she breathed softly in his ear. "Keep going."

Even I believed Athena's performance. Damn, she was good. But, then again, that's why we'd chosen her for this.

"Yeah," he squeaked. He took a moment to collect himself and deepen his voice. "Sure."

He continued reading:

By the River Styx,

By the deepest hells and highest heavens,

By all that was, is, or ever shall be holy,

Take me.

Use me.

Do with me what you will.

There was a clap of thunder. It was so loud and close that the house actually shook. I worried that the mortal might run off before we were finished.

Sure enough, he jumped out of his chair.

"What was that?" he demanded, his eyes wild.

"I don't know," Athena lied. "Must be some kinda storm." She let a grin slowly spread across her face. "Kinda freaky, eh?"

The guy looked at her sparkling, mischievous eyes. He let out a forced laugh. "Kinda."

He was trying his best to sound calm.

"Wanna keep going?" Athena asked, sitting down and patting the chair next to her. "Or do you wanna stop?"

He slid down into the seat next to her. Her smile widened. He was like a fish on a hook.

His brow furrowed as he examined the screen.

"What do you mean 'keep going'?" he asked after a moment. "I read everything on there."

Athena put on her guiltiest look.

"Don't be mad," she began. "There is one other, teeny-tiny thing."

He let out a breath. "I knew it! I knew that couldn't be it. Is this a cult or something? Are you trying to convert me?"

"Oh, my god, as if!" Athena laughed. It sounded so genuine. "Do I look religious to you?"

"I don't know," he replied uncomfortably.

Before he could say anything, Athena slipped off her sweater to reveal a small, tight tank top, and bent over to rifle through her backpack, exposing her impressive cleavage. She pulled out a thermos from her bag.

"I'm not a religious nut, so don't worry," she promised, unscrewing the thermos and pouring some of its contents into the lid.

He jerked away, covering his nose with one hand. "What is that? It reeks."

"It's the finishing touch," Athena answered, lifting the lid to his face.

"Keep that away from me." He waved it away. "It smells nasty."

"Look, it's part of the whole ritual or whatever," she explained. "Probably some weird Greek thing. I don't know. But you have to drink it. If you don't, I can't initiate you into the program, and you don't get the scholarship. And I can't lie for you. If they ever found out, they'd boot me. And I'm not taking that chance. A quick swallow, and it's over, I swear. I did it. We've all done it."

"I am not drinking that," he swore vehemently.

"But you've come so far." Athena pouted. "Besides, you have to be a little curious. I mean, I was."

But Athena obediently pulled back the cup. She never used force. She was far too smart for that.

Silence.

"What's in it?" he finally asked, looking at the lid out of the corner of his eye.

"A bunch of stuff," Athena replied. "Herbs, mostly. Stuff I've never heard of. You're not scared of some New Age-y herbal crap, are you?"

"I'm not scared: I'm just not stupid," he replied hotly.

"What if I drink it first?" Athena offered.

"Athena, no!" Zeus warned.

She ignored him. I felt a small surge of pleasure at that. They were normally so inseparable.

"Would you drink it then?" Athena pressed, keeping her voice innocent and light. "If I drank first?"

"Maybe," the guy answered cautiously.

Athena patted his thigh, letting her touch linger a bit longer than necessary.

"If I'm going to drink this-for the second time in my life-you have to drink it, too," she said. "I'm not going to lie. It is kinda nasty."

More silence.

He was considering. It felt like forever. I held my breath until I couldn't take it any longer. I wasn't used to breathing. I was probably doing it wrong.

"Fine," he said at last, eyeing first Athena and then the glossy package of official-looking brochures she'd brought with her. A little evidence to support our lie about the scholarship program. Not that we really needed it. Mortals would believe almost anything these days. Especially if they wanted to. And when it came to getting something for free, they always wanted to.

But a few convincing props never hurt.

"On three, I drink. Then you drink right after," Athena said.

With a sigh, and an overly dramatic face, Athena tipped the thermos into her mouth. She immediately thrust the cup at the guy as she playfully swished the liquid in her cheeks, making a show of waiting for him. He took the lid and drank.

"Actually that wasn't half bad," the guy admitted. "Once you get past the smell, it kinda tastes like . . ."

Athena spit out the liquid onto the carpet.

The guy's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, he began to seize. Violently. He flew off his chair and landed on the floor, convulsing.

"Hold him," I ordered Zeus. "We don't want him damaging the body. We don't have time to find another one."

Zeus obediently knelt and easily restrained the mortal with his massive bulk. Eventually, the tremors stopped.

"Do you think it worked?" he asked, worried.

"Of course it worked," I shot back. Stupid question. "It always works."

But in my heart, I was unsure. I didn't like being unsure. It virtually never happened to me. At least, not when I was in my real form. A god.

And then the mortal opened his eyes.

Those were unmistakably Hermes's laughing, golden eyes.

"Welcome to the land of the living, my friend!" Zeus roared, hauling Hermes to his feet in one effortless motion.

Zeus didn't bother to hide his joy. Those two were attached at the hip. Two of a kind, bringing trouble with them wherever they went. But not this time. They'd keep their focus, given what we were here for. I'd make sure of that. Someone had to after all. And like all jobs that needed to get done, that someone had to be me.

Hermes bowed with a flourish. "Your Divine Majesties."

I ignored him.

"Good work," I told Athena. I hated to admit it to her, Zeus's favourite, but it was good work. And I never lied.

Athena inclined her head deeply in respect. And probably in acknowledgement of how difficult it was for me to compliment her. She had no illusions about how I felt about her. Possibly because I made no real effort to hide it.

"Let's go," I ordered. "We're all here now. And we don't have time to waste."

"The twins haven't found them yet?" Hermes asked, as we walked out of the bedroom and down the stairs. "It's already been a week. I thought . . ."

"We wouldn't have summoned you if they had," Athena pointed out.

"Good point," Hermes laughed. "Stupid question. I blame the mortal brain."

"Enough," I said, as I opened the front door and led them outside. "We have missing Fates to find.


	3. Chapter 2

**I do not own ****_Hera, Queen of Gods_**

CHAPTER TWO

Feeding time in the cage. Chaos and clockwork, all at the same time. Packs roam in, staking out their territory; solitary hunters wait on the fringes to swoop in, feed, and then disappear. All so oblivious to the primitive dance they were performing. To them, it was natural. Fresh. New. But, to me, it was obvious. I'd seen it since humanity had first arisen.

"That boy is staring at you again," Artemis interrupted my thoughts.

She grabbed an apple off my plate and tossed it in the air before catching it again, looking at me meaningfully. One word, and she'd take care of that poor boy. She was my personal bodyguard. My second-in-command. Like Hermes, or maybe Athena, was to Zeus. I smiled. I'd definitely gotten the better deal.

"It feels like he's been staring at me all week," I murmured. "Since I first came to this . . . school."

I said the last word with distaste. I wasn't thrilled to be here. I had better things to do. I had missing Fates to find. Worlds to protect. The last thing I needed to worry about were biology tests and English papers.

"That's because he has been staring at you all week," Demeter said.

She stared back at the boy and eventually, she broke through his concentration. When he finally realized someone was staring back, he quickly looked down. But it wasn't long before he looked up again. Back at me. Like he just couldn't help himself.

"You don't think . . ." Demeter began. She cut herself off.

"What?" I pressed.

"You don't think he's one of them," Demeter whispered.

That thought had definitely not occurred to me. It'd make sense, though. It'd explain why he was watching me. But, normally, we could sense each other, even in the mortal world. Things that don't belong. Other visitors. And I didn't feel anything from him. He was just an ordinary mortal.

Still, I looked at the boy. Really looked. There was nothing remarkable about him. He wasn't completely unpleasant to look at. For a mortal. He was just so . . . ordinary.

"Wouldn't a monster want to look . . . more intimidating?" Artemis pointed out, as she studied him.

She had a point. When we'd come to the mortal world, we'd all chosen bodies that suited us, the best we could find. Artemis took a star athlete, a modern-day Amazon. Zeus was in a mountain of a man. Of course, Hermes was the exception: he'd opted for a guy completely average in every way. Average height. Average build. Average face. Just average. For a god to be in something so ordinary . . . It was bad enough to have to borrow mortal bodies to begin with. We didn't have to pick the worst ones we could possibly find. Still, that was Hermes. Incomprehensible- and completely without dignity where mortals were concerned. He adored them. He adored being here. He was insane.

"Not necessarily. Some monsters are smarter than we give them credit for," Athena reminded us. "But that boy isn't a monster. His name is Justin."

I didn't bother asking how she knew. Athena knew pretty much everything. Plus she could've just plucked the thought from his mind. She'd chosen quite a useful power to bring with her from the Heavens: telepathy.

I stood. They all stood with me. "I'm going to talk to . . . Justin," I decided, "and see why he keeps staring at me."

"Let me go instead," Athena suggested quickly. "I'll find out for you."

"I can do it myself," I replied archly. I headed directly for Justin, ignoring Athena's sigh. Demeter and Artemis moved to go with me.

"Alone," I clarified.

They exchanged a look, which I pretended I didn't see.

I was almost at Justin's table when a huge guy I didn't recognize stood directly in my way.

"You don't want to go over there," he told me, fighting a smile.

"Do I know you?" I demanded.

He laughed.

"Very funny," he replied, slinging his arm over my shoulders and leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Everybody knows the Blake. But, seriously, you don't want to go over there. That's where the losers sit."

His tone told me he thought he was hilarious. The way he dressed told me he also thought he was attractive. Tight designer T-shirt. Expensive jeans. Flashy necklace. Overwhelming cologne. Disgusting.

I shrugged off his arm. It took all my self-control not to use my powers to burn away his mind. No one touched me. No one. Not even Zeus. Not anymore. But I was making allowances. We were in the mortal world. He couldn't see me. Not the real me anyway. He just saw the body I was borrowing. So I decided to be gracious. At least for now.

Blake just grinned and shook his head, but there was something in his eyes. Something I didn't like. Something dangerous.

"Feisty," he said."I like that. In the sack."

Laughter. Not from him. From a group of guys at a nearby table. His friends. No-not friends. His pack. The other cackling hyenas.

I flushed with anger. No one laughed at me! I felt my power rising, without me even calling it.

"Hey, no shame," Blake told me, still grinning like an idiot. "You should be proud. Think of how much fun we'll have, breaking you in."

"The only thing that's going to break," I said slowly, "Is your jaw if you keep talking to me. Now get out of my way."

Blake's face changed. I could see it clearly now. The rage. And hate.

"Look, it was just a joke. No need to be a snotty little bitch about it," Blake growled.

Blake stepped closer. He was massive. Not compared to Zeus, but compared to me.

I didn't flinch. He wanted to see fear. He liked it. Oh, I knew his type. All too well. Now it was time for him to meet mine.

"You think I won't knock you on your ass because you're a girl?" Blake snarled.

I smiled. There was nothing colder, or more infuriating, in all the world.

"You don't scare me," I said icily. "Now be a good little boy and run along and play with the other children."

Blake's eyes went wide. He grabbed me. Hard. "You really do need someone to knock that smartass mouth of yours right off your face, don't you?"

Artemis was on him before he knew what hit him. She slipped her arms through his, and when he let go of me out of sheer surprise, she slammed him against the table full of his friends. They leapt to their feet. She head-butted the one closest to her. His nose made a satisfying breaking sound. Blood fountained everywhere.

She could've taken them all by herself. But there was no way I was letting her have all the fun. Not when I was this angry.

I stepped forward and their eyes instinctively flicked toward me. And a flick was all it took.

My power spun in my eyes. It whirled and danced, spiraled and sparkled with the lights of a thousand galaxies.

Blake's friends froze, waiting for me to command them.

"Artemis, let him up," I ordered.

She looked at me in disbelief, but seeing I was serious, she sighed and pressed Blake once more against the table before releasing him.

Blake launched himself at her as soon as she let go. So predictable. Artemis easily stepped out of the way, and Blake fell, sprawling to the ground. The cafeteria erupted with laughter.

Blake hauled himself up, but before he could do anything else, I caught his eyes. He was lost before he knew what was happening.

"I know you, Blake. I've known men like you before. Men who don't like women," I said. "I mean, they like to do things to women. But that's all women are to men like you. Toys. Pets. Dogs." I paused. "Maybe it's time for you to know what being victimized feels like."

Blake nodded dumbly.

"Actually, Hera, I think he already knows," Demeter whispered.

During the scuffle, she'd run over to help. As if I needed help. Still, it was sweet.

She pointed.

In the fight, Artemis had torn Blake's shirt. His chest had several deep burns. Fresh. Circular. From cigarettes.

"I see," I murmured. I shook my head. "It doesn't make what he's doing, what's he's done..."

"I know," Demeter said softly. "But it explains a lot."

It was dead silent. Everyone was watching, wondering what I'd do next. A few people clicked pictures with their smartphones. Others were taking video. Luckily, none of them could see the subtle glow of power in my eyes.

"I can't change what's happened to you," I told him quietly. "Or the things you've done. Not while I'm stuck in this body anyway. What's happened to you is wrong. But what you're doing is also wrong. And two wrongs don't make a right."

I sighed.

"You owe me an apology," I decided. That was the easy part.

"I'm sorry," he said automatically.

"Louder," I said. "I want everyone to hear you apologize to me."

"I'm sorry," he said. It was almost a shout.

"Say it like you mean it," I said.

"I'm very sorry," he repeated. He actually managed to sound sincere. Unfortunately, he wasn't. It was me inside his mind. He was just a puppet on a string. It was all for show.

"For what?" I pressed.

"Treating you like shit," he said.

I winced. Vulgar, but it was the right idea. Unfortunately, it meant nothing. And I knew it.

"Now, for the rest of the day, you will go and apologize to all the people you've treated like . . . garbage," I instructed. "You know who. Understand?"

"Yes," he said.

"One other thing," I decided. "Apologies are one thing. But in the end, they're just words. To really apologize, you have to make things right. I want you to apologize with actions. However you can. Got that?"

He nodded dumbly.

"Good," I said. " Now leave. Before I change my mind."

Blake walked off, dazed. I released his friends from my power as he left the cafeteria-just in time for them to rush after him.

I didn't know how long my powers would keep him under my control. An hour or two. Maybe more. But it was the best I could do. I hadn't come to right all the wrongs of the world. Though the thought had crossed my mind more than once. But I didn't have the time or the power. Both were already spoken for. The mission came first. The mission always did.

The normal hubbub of the cafeteria swelled up again, as people eagerly gossiped about everything that had just happened.

"We're supposed to be keeping a low profile so we can find the Fates," Athena hissed at me.

"He provoked me," I countered.

I didn't answer to her. But I knew she was right.

"Zeus is going to be furious," she warned.

I smiled. "Oh, I hope so."

I didn't answer to him either. I answered to me.

Athena said nothing. In the mood I was in, there was nothing to say.

"Miss Hanson!" a nasal voice shouted. "Miss Dale! What is going on here?"

I turned to see a balding man in his late forties enter the cafeteria from the same doors that I'd sent Blake out. The biology teacher. A Mr. . . . Mortal names were impossible to remember. No, wait. Mr. Snider! That was it! I was starting to remember their names now. How strange.

"You two, come with me to Principal Sheridan's office immediately!" he ordered.

He did his best to sound commanding. It just came out shrill.

Artemis fixed Mr. Snider with a stony look. He actually wilted-but, to his credit, he rallied and actually managed to look more or less firm.

Artemis sighed and looked at me for direction. Mr. Snider went purple. He knew she was waiting for my approval.

"We'll come with you," I told him, smiling.

"You're damn right you will," he hissed.

"It's not their fault, Mr. Snider," a boy's voice said. I turned. I'd forgotten about the boy. Justin. "Blake started it."

"I don't care who started it," Mr. Snider snapped. "We have a zero tolerance policy for bullying of any kind, and Mr. Collins left here in tears!"

I didn't have time for this. But I needed to get him alone before I used my powers on him. I'd made enough of a scene with Blake already.

I walked out of the cafeteria, Artemis on one side, Demeter on the other. Athena stayed behind, probably to report back to Zeus. Oh, how I wished I could be there when she did! It was petty, but I couldn't help it. His reaction was going to be priceless!

Mr. Snider tried to catch up to us, but I was a fast walker and Artemis was tall.

"I don't know what's gotten into you both," he panted as he finally reached us. "Drugs? Girl gang?"

I smiled. Mr. Snider shuddered.

"Trust me, Mr. Snider," I replied. "You don't want to know."


	4. Chapter 3

**I do not own ****_Hera, Queen of Gods_**

CHAPTER THREE

I spun around in my chair. I was bored. There was nothing to do in the principal's office. The Fates weren't here. I'd already checked, just to be safe. It would've been amazing if they had been though. Mission accomplished. Worlds saved. Back to the Heavens. Back to being a god again.

Principal Sheridan was sitting obediently on a chair in the corner. Mr. Snider was beside him.

Demeter was rifling through one of Sheridan's cabinets. Artemis kept watch.

"Class in ten minutes," Artemis warned me.

I sighed. There had been classes all day. Each one more useless than the last. Apart from the excitement at lunch, this day was dragging by painfully.

"Which one?" I asked absently.

"History," she answered.

"I like history," I recalled. "I remember most of it."

"I found it!" Demeter interjected.

She held up a folder triumphantly, and slapped it in front of me.

"Blake Collins," she explained, opening it excitedly. "This is his personal file."

"And?" I asked. I couldn't even pretend to be remotely interested.

She opened it and started to read. Her brow furrowed. "Assault. Make that assaults. Plural. Oh, um..."

"What?" I asked.

"A couple sexual assaults," Demeter admitted. "Nothing confirmed though. The allegations were always taken back."

"I should've fried his brain when I had the chance," I muttered. "We have nothing to worry about. If he bothers us again, I'll crack his mind like a coconut." I paused. "What do you make of that other mortal?"

"Which other mortal?" Demeter asked.

"Justin," I said.

"Oh, the staring boy," she replied. "I don't know. He's cute. Really cute, actually."

She grinned at me.

"Please," I said. "He's a mortal. And I'm married."

"That's never stopped Zeus," Demeter sniffed.

I glared at her. She was the only one who dared bring that up, at least to my face. But I let her get away with it because she was my sister. And because I knew, without her ever saying it, that if she had her way, Zeus would pay for how much he'd hurt me. She kept an even better record of my heartbreaks than me, and that was saying something. There'd been a lot of heartbreaks. At first. But not anymore. There were only so many times Zeus could break my heart before I didn't have one left to be broken anymore.

Still, I didn't take the bait. I wasn't in the mood to dredge up that ugliness.

"It's just that the boy . . ." I started.

"Justin," Demeter supplied, still grinning.

"Justin," I repeated. "He's always . . . I don't know."

"Watching?" Artemis suggested.

"Yeah." I nodded. I sighed. "Never mind. Let's go to class. I could use some entertainment."

We walked in just on time.

Justin was there, too. He sat behind me. I'd forgotten about that. Or maybe I'd never noticed before. He leaned forward when I sat down, but Miss DeSousa, our history teacher, cleared her throat before he could say anything.

When she saw me, she paused. "Miss Dale? Principal Sheridan didn't . . ."

She looked at me expectantly.

"Didn't what?" I asked innocently.

News of my exploits must have traveled fast. Not that it mattered. My powers would wear off of Mr. Sheridan and Mr. Snider soon, but I'd taken the liberty of erasing the memory of what had happened in the cafeteria. There was no reason for us to deal with that on top of everything else. Missing Fates were more than enough. I had worlds to save. I didn't have time for detention.

Miss DeSousa blinked.

"Oh, nothing," she lied. Mortals were always lying. And they were rarely good at it. "Let's begin."

When Justin decided Miss DeSousa was sufficiently distracted, he leaned forward again. "You okay?"

I said nothing. I wished fervently that he'd lean back in his seat and forget about it. But something told me he wouldn't.

"Are you mad at me?" Justin asked.

"No," I whispered. "I'm just trying to pay attention."

I liked history. I'd watched it all while it was happening. I'd forgotten a lot, of course, and I didn't really care about what I remembered. But I still knew far more than any mortal. So history was nice. Relaxing. It reminded me of being a god. Even though I was stuck in this mortal body, in the mortal world, far from home.

"I just want to explain. I'm sorry I couldn't help you," Justin said. "Those guys are total psychos. If I'd stayed, they would've just kicked my ass and then gone after you twice as hard to prove a point. So I went to get Snider."

"It's fine," I assured him.

"I just . . ." Justin paused. "I just don't want you to think I ran away and left you there."

I didn't say anything. I hoped that would shut him up. To my surprise, it did. For a while.

"I don't think you should walk home by yourself today," Justin said.

"You don't have to worry about me," I told him. Would he never shut up?

"Right," Justin said. He paused. "Are you . . . is there something going on with you? You seem different lately."

"Different?" I echoed. Damn. Either he was observant, or I was bad at acting. Probably both. "We should really pay attention. DeSousa's going to notice."

"DeSousa has read straight from the textbook for the past two months," Justin said. "She's lost to the world for the next hour. Shouldn't you be at a Student Council meeting anyway?"

I had no idea what he was talking about. "Oh. Change of plans."

It wasn't technically a lie.

Justin was silent for a while, but I didn't bother hoping it would last. It didn't ever seem to with him.

"You sure you're okay?" he pressed.

Shut up. Shut up. Shut up.

"I'm sure."

I heard the sound of a book slamming shut. "Who is talking during class?"

DeSousa. So much for being dead to the world. Maybe Justin wasn't that observant after all.

I opened my mouth to confess. It wasn't like she could do much to me anyway. If she tried, I'd just mesmerize her.

"It was me," Artemis said.

I gave her a surprised look. She shrugged. She was kinda going overboard with the whole bodyguarding thing. But that was Artemis.

"See me after class for detention, Miss Hansen," Miss DeSousa snapped. "Now, unless anyone else wants to spend a little extracurricular time with me? Hm? Didn't think so. Sit. Listen. Take notes."

She resumed her reading.

"Sorry," Justin whispered.

But I didn't say anything and, thankfully, neither did he.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Well, if Artemis getting in trouble saved me from speaking to Justin, it was worth it.

The rest of the class passed in silence, though I could feel Justin behind me. Staring. Thinking. I could almost hear the gears in his peculiar mortal mind turning. It was hard to concentrate with all that imaginary noise.

Then the bell rang and I was free. Artemis went obediently to talk to Miss DeSousa. Demeter followed me out.

"Get Zeus," I told her. "We need to figure out where to search for the Fates tonight."

Demeter bowed her head and was gone, lost in the sea of students rushing back to their lockers. I lingered outside the classroom. I didn't like leaving Artemis behind. If she signaled me, I'd use my powers on DeSousa, and we'd both leave.

"Hey, I didn't mean to get your friend in trouble." I knew who it was, of course. Justin.

"It's fine," I said shortly.

He looked hurt. All of his feelings were in his big, brown eyes. I was tempted to use my powers on him, but in the crowded hallway, I couldn't risk it. Especially after the cafeteria. And though I'd never admit it, I also felt a bit bad for him. He looked so wounded. Like a scolded puppy. I couldn't bring myself to use my powers on him when he looked like that.

Instead, I decided to wait him out. Only he didn't leave. He just stood there with me. Awkwardly. He was staring again.

"What?" I finally demanded.

"Sorry," Justin said. "It's just. You seem so . . ."

"Different," I guessed. "You said that already. In class."

"I know, I know," he replied. "But I just can't figure it out."

"Then stop trying," I suggested.

But he didn't.

"You're acting like a totally different person. You've got new friends. You talk differently," Justin burst out. "You even look different. And that thing in the cafeteria? What was that? How'd you make Blake your slave?"

He was beginning to unsettle me. I didn't like what he was saying. Or thinking. And I didn't like the way he was watching me. I suddenly realized Justin wasn't just staring at me. He was searching, studying, puzzling me out.

I recognized that probing look. I'd seen it before. Countless times. From Athena.

I gritted my teeth. One was bad enough. I didn't need two.

Justin sighed. "It's like, all of a sudden, you woke up a new person, and now everyone treats you like some kinda . . ."

"God?" I suggested.

To my horror, he actually nodded. "Yeah, exactly. And you know the weirdest thing?"

"Enlighten me," I said.

"It's not just you," he answered. "Sarah. Dayna. Zack. Danny. I mean, you guys never even talked before. And now you're all one big happy family? And calling each other weird codenames or nicknames or whatever when you think no one's listening?"

"People change," I countered.

"Not overnight," Justin disagreed. "And not all together like that. It's . . ."

"Weird," I finished.

"Yeah," he said.

Silence hung between us for a long time.

I looked deep in his eyes, and I knew he wasn't going to give up until he had the truth. This had gotten totally out of hand. Somehow, this mortal was seeing things clearly. Too clearly.

"You're right," I told him finally. "It is weird. But I can explain. Just not here. Meet me in an hour under the tree in the north field. I'll explain everything. I promise."

Justin looked shocked at first, but then he smiled. "Wow. Really? Okay! Deal!"

It was too good to be true, but he was too curious to realize that.

It would've been much better for him if he had been more oblivious. Like everyone else.

But it was too late for that. And now it was too late for Justin too.


	5. Chapter 4

**I do not own ****_Hera, Queen of Gods_**

CHAPTER FOUR

I left Justin outside the classroom. I didn't want to risk him asking me more questions and seeing even more of what I was trying to hide. So I decided to wait for Artemis outside.

I was so preoccupied with Justin and what exactly I was going to do with him that I didn't even see it coming. All I felt was a sudden pain as something grabbed my neck hard from behind and pushed me forward.

"Think you're pretty funny, don't you, bitch?" Blake snarled in my ear. "Not so funny now, without She-Hulk around to save your ass."

He pushed me forward. There weren't many students around. Most had fled the school grounds as soon as class was over. A few looked over and then just as quickly looked away.

I struggled, of course. But it was useless. He was far too strong for me to break free. What I needed were his eyes. Just for a second.

I was about to scream, but Blake must have felt me taking a deep breath because he clamped his other hand over my mouth before I could even let out a sound.

When we rounded the corner of the school, he threw me to the ground. I skidded painfully on my hands and knees. I flipped around as quickly as I could, drawing my power into my eyes. But my heart sank. It was no use. Sunglasses.

And Blake wasn't alone. I was surrounded. And they were all wearing sunglasses.

Blake must have guessed what I was thinking.

"I figured you had some hypnosis mojo going on." He tapped the shades meaningfully. "You'll have to teach me that sometime."

He strode towards me. I screamed.

"Scream again, and I'll snap your jaw like a twig, bitch," he snapped. "No one's coming for you anyway."

"Wrong."

Blake turned. I tried to peer past the circle of men. It didn't sound like Zeus's voice. It definitely wasn't Artemis. It was . . .

Justin?

"Run home, little girl, before I break both your legs, and then the rest of you," Blake snarled at him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Justin said. "And I just got off the phone with the police. So why don't you and your friends just walk away?"

"You think you're pretty smart, don't you?" Blake shot back. "Think I'm scared of the police? I eat police. And I've got five witnesses with me right here who'll swear that you attacked me first. Self-defence, smart boy. And now I'm actually going to murder you."

Blake lunged. I struggled to see what was happening, but I only caught glimpses through the ring of Blake's friends. Justin tried to fight back, but he was outmatched by Blake in every way: Blake was bigger, stronger, angrier, and had a lot more experience hurting people. It didn't take long before Justin was on the ground, blood covering his face. And still Blake didn't stop. He kicked Justin. Over and over and over again.

"Stop it!" I screamed.

"Shut your mouth, bitch!" Blake snapped. "Or I'll shut it for you."

I was surprised he could even hear me over the cheers of his laughing buddies.

I looked at Justin. His eyes were already swelling shut. He must have sensed my plan somehow, because he tried to mouth no. But only blood came out.

"Takes a real big man to kick a guy on the ground with all your buddies backing you up!" I shouted.

Blake was on top of me before I could even react. He slapped me across the face. Hard. I tasted blood.

"You really don't know when to shut up, you stupid bitch," he spat.

"Look me in the eye and say that," I challenged.

But Blake was too smart for that. He leaned in so close that, for a horrifying moment, I thought he might kiss me. "I don't take orders from filthy sluts."

He slapped me again.

I thrashed, but I couldn't break free. He pinned both my wrists in one of his massive hands. He was too strong and my mortal body was too weak.

He began to undo his belt buckle.

"What are you waiting for?" Blake barked at his friends. "Get over here and hold her down for me. You two, go keep watch."

I had to act fast. Blake was bad enough. I didn't stand a chance once his friends got over here. Luckily, they were hesitating. They were clearly in over their heads. That gave me time, but not much.

Glaring at his friends, Blake was as distracted as he was ever going to be. It was now or never. I'd only get one shot at this.

I took a deep breath and wrenched my wrist as hard as I could against his thumb. I just barely managed to slip free of his grasp. I swiped at his shades, but he grabbed my hand. He was so fast.

But I'd expected that.

With his attention on that hand, I shifted and drove one knee up. It surprised him enough that I was able to break my other hand free. I swiped again, and this time, he didn't catch my hand. The shades didn't fly off, like I'd hoped, but they did shift. Just enough for me to catch his eye. That was all I needed.

"Attack," I commanded.

Blake was fast. And now he was fast for me. He leapt up and whipped out a switchblade from his pocket. He sliced one of the guys in the circle, who shrieked and grabbed his stomach. Another of his friends tried to grab the knife, but all he got was cut. He stumbled away, bleeding.

"Have you lost your fucking mind, bro?" one of the guys shouted.

Blake was swinging wildly now at any of his friends within reach. They ran. He ran after them.

"Justin!" I cried, crawling over to him.

He'd rolled onto his side. He was spitting up blood. His face was swollen so badly, it was unrecognizable. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I fought them back. I didn't cry. Not for gods. Not for mortals. Not for anything. But a mortal had never saved me before.

Justin looked like he was trying to say something.

"Don't speak. I'll get you help," I told him. "Can I get some help?" I shouted. "Somebody! Anybody! Help!"

I needed Apollo. I needed his healing. My powers were useless. I couldn't help Justin. I was a god. I was a queen. And I could do nothing. I'd never been helpless before. I hated it.

"B-Bl-" Justin gurgled. There was so much blood.

"Blake won't be a problem," I said.

Justin searched my eyes, but I turned away. He didn't need to see what was there.

Because when I had looked in Blake's eyes and seized control of his mind, I'd made sure Blake wouldn't be a problem. For anyone. Ever again.


	6. Chapter 5

**I do not own ****_Her, Queen of Gods_**

CHAPTER FIVE

"He'll be fine," Apollo assured me, as the last of the healing glow faded from his hands. He inspected Justin closely, nodding to himself.

I knew Apollo would never lie to me. Like me, he never lied to anyone. He was too kind for that. I was just too proud.

"Will he wake up soon?" Demeter asked, drying her eyes. When I'd told her what had happened, she'd reacted with her characteristic shower of tears. She still refused to let go of my hand.

Zeus's reaction, on the other hand, had been surprising. I thought he'd punch a hole in the school. But, instead, he was eerily calm. I could tell from the look on Athena's face that underneath, he was a maelstrom of emotions. She was doing her best to keep him in check. We didn't need any more trouble.

"He'll be awake soon," Apollo answered. "Five, ten minutes."

"And just how are we going to explain where his injuries went?" Artemis asked.

"If necessary, I can use my powers," I said.

"If necessary?" Zeus rumbled.

"He saved me," I replied stiffly. "He's a hero. He deserves to remember what he did for me."

"Seems to me like you rescued yourself," Zeus countered.

"He's just a mortal," I snapped. "He doesn't have powers. He did what he could. He risked his life. He didn't have to do that."

Zeus sighed. "You're right."

"Don't sound so surprised," I shot back. "I always am."

Zeus didn't take the bait. He was too thrown off by the sudden role reversal-me actually defending a mortal to him for once. Of course, when Zeus was defending a mortal to me, it was one he was sleeping with, not one who'd almost died to save him.

"So, what are we going to tell him?" Artemis asked again.

"The truth." It was Athena who spoke. If anyone else had suggested that, I would've laughed.

"You're serious," Zeus realized.

Athena nodded. "We've already been here a week, and we haven't gotten any closer to finding the Fates. The longer it takes, the greater the risk of balance between the worlds being disrupted, of chaos taking over. A mortal, especially a mortal as brave and smart as Justin, could be useful to us."

"We can tell him the same story we tell the other mortals," Hermes suggested, "about the scholarship program."

"And if he doesn't fall for that?" I replied.

"Wipe his memory." Hermes shrugged.

"Telling him the truth is a big risk," Zeus rumbled.

"A risk worth taking," Athena insisted. It was strange having her on my side for once. I didn't really know how to handle it.

"So it's agreed. We'll tell him," I said.

"You've grown awfully attached to this mortal," Zeus observed, keeping his voice carefully neutral.

"I guess you're finally rubbing off on me," I snapped.

His legendary interest in mortal women was his deepest shame. And mine too. Oh, Zeus owed me. Zeus would always owe me. And I'd never, ever let him forget that.

Zeus's eyes widened, and in them, I saw the cycle of our relationship: shock, then fury, and finally defeat. He knew I'd get my way. I had all the cards-Athena, and, perhaps even more importantly, guilt. Zeus was racked with it. I could see it in his stormy grey eyes. He felt he should've been here to protect me, not some random mortal. He blamed himself. And after everything we'd been through, after everything he'd done, I wasn't above using that against him.

"This mortal is your responsibility," he told me gravely.

"Fine," I said.

Strictly speaking, we couldn't command each other. We were equals. But that also meant going against each other's wishes brought tidal waves of consequences. Sometimes literally. Things were too precarious now to risk a celestial battle of wills. And Zeus knew I'd never forget it if he challenged me-and that I'd make him pay, one way or another. It'd just be a matter of time. Zeus learned long ago to give in to what I wanted. It saved time, and it saved pain. For both of us.

There was only one area where he paid no attention to what I wanted, ironically the one area that mattered most to me. Our marriage.

"Justin's waking up," Demeter said, interrupting my reverie.

"Justin? Can you hear me?" Apollo asked.

"What . . ." Justin started, as Apollo helped him sit up. "How-"

"Look at me, Justin," I told him. My eyes began to glitter, and the sparkles spun and twirled. "You weren't hurt as badly as you remember. It makes sense to you that you're okay."

I blinked, and Justin blinked as well.

"Where's Blake?" he asked, looking around.

"Gone," I assured him. "I promised you an explanation before. About why we changed. And I think you've more than earned it now."

That got his attention. Weak as he was, Justin was still curious. Mortals were always curious.

"So, what's the deal? Some kinda secret society? Freemasons? Illuminati?" Justin asked, eyes bright. He could barely contain his excitement.

"Kinda both," Athena admitted carefully.

"Yeah, right," Justin replied.

"Don't believe me?" Athena responded. She opened her schoolbag and pulled out a handful of brochures. "Believe this."

"A scholarship program?" Justin read aloud. He looked up from the brochures. "Seriously?"

"I know it sounds crazy. That's what we thought, too," she lied. "But it's all in there. And we did our homework. It's completely legit. If we complete the program, we're in to any fraternity or sorority in the country!"

"That's wild," Justin said, shaking his head. "I mean, I've never heard of anything like this before."

"Neither did we," Athena shrugged. "But you've gotta hand it to them. It's a pretty creative way to motivate seniors to learn about ancient history."

"So you all have to pretend to be gods?" Justin asked, skimming the material Athena had given him. "I guess that explains why you've been acting so weird lately. I'm a little surprised this isn't advertised more though."

"It's kinda a pilot project," Athena explained smoothly. "They're waiting to see if it works before they take it to the next level."

Justin shook his head. "It's a lot to digest."

"Take your time," Athena replied. "You've been through a lot."

Athena watched Justin with a great deal of interest, and I wished, not for the first time, that I could see what she saw.

"So, do I get a role call?" he asked, half-smiling as he looked up at us.

"Guess," Athena told him, smiling. "Let's see how good we're doing."

"The twins have to be Artemis and Apollo," he guessed.

Athena nodded.

"And Sarah's become a total hippie chick, so Demeter," he continued. "The human tank has to be Zeus. And Sam's twitchier than usual, and never far from Zeus-so, Hermes, right?"

"Two left," Athena agreed.

"This is where it gets tough," Justin admitted. He looked between Athena and me. "You're both so similar."

Hermes burst out laughing. I almost choked. Me. Similar to Athena. Maybe he had some residual brain damage.

"Athena. Hera," he said finally, pointing at each of us in turn.

"Impressive," Athena said. "You really know your stuff."

"I guess you guys are doing a good job then," he replied. "Plus I may have just gone to that Greek mythology exhibit at the museum."

I doubted it was either of those things. It was him. Justin. Something about him. He saw things clearly somehow. More so than any other mortal I'd ever met.

"So, you want in?" Athena asked. "The program's still open to new recruits."

"I don't know," Justin admitted. He looked at each of us in turn. Weighing. Considering. I felt nervous, which made me angry. Mortals shouldn't make me nervous. I should make them nervous.

"Your call," Athena replied. She was smart enough not to pressure him. She could tell that Justin couldn't be pushed. He had to find his own way.

"But what's the worst that could happen?" she continued. "I mean, you've already survived one near-death experience. Battled crime. Become a hero. Might as well try being a god."

My jaw clenched. Justin had saved me. And I appreciated that. I did. But he would never be a god. Mortals had no idea what that even meant. For that matter, few gods did.

Justin looked at me for a long time, so long that I started to shift uncomfortably. But I caught myself. I refused to let him unnerve me. So I forced myself to meet his unblinking, probing gaze.

"Fine, I'm in," he agreed, never looking away from me. "So, what happens now?"

"Well, we were just about to discuss our mission," Athena explained. "It's how you end the program and get back to your regular life. And how you get the swag, of course."

"Cool," Justin said. "But shouldn't I know who I am first? I gotta act the part, right?"

"Right," Athena said. "The god you'll be playing."

I hadn't really thought this part out. Of course he had to play a god. But a mortal playing a god? Among actual gods? Like he was one of us? Blasphemy.

"Not so fast," Hermes interrupted. "First, you have to take a vow of secrecy. You can't talk about our identities or our mission. You can't talk about the program at all. Not to anybody, unless we all agree to recruit them. Got it?"

"All right," Justin agreed.

"Nice try," Athena replied. "Repeat after me. I swear."

"I swear," he echoed.

"By the River Styx," Athena continued.

"By the River Styx," he repeated.

"To keep everything I have learned and will learn about the gods and their mission secret until it is over," Athena concluded.

"To keep everything I have learned and will learn about the gods and their mission secret until it is over," he finished.

Justin stumbled as the weight of the vow crashed down on him. He had no idea what he'd just done. A Stygian vow could never be broken, not even by a god. It was one of the strongest forces in all the worlds. Justin wouldn't be able to breathe a word to anyone now. I had to hand it to Hermes and Athena. I just wished I'd thought of it first.

"So, who should you be?" Athena wondered aloud.

She looked at me. I shook my head slightly. I was not letting him pretend to be one of us. There were mortals, and there were gods, and that line existed for a reason. We couldn't afford to forget that. We couldn't afford to forget who we were and what we were here to do. Existence depended on us. On me.

"You know, there is a god that would suit you," Athena lied. "But he's not exactly well-known. The god of secrets and discoveries?"

"Sounds pretty sweet," Justin admitted. "Who is he?"

"Obscureus," she answered. That was the stupidest name I'd ever heard.

"Obscureus it is," Justin agreed.

"Now, back to the mission," Artemis pressed.

"Which is?" Justin asked.

"We have to find the Fates," Zeus responded gravely.

"The Fates?" Justin echoed. "Like, the three chicks with the yarn?"

Hermes laughed. I bit my tongue. Literally.

"Goddesses," he corrected Justin, winking at me. "Hera's sensitive when it comes to respecting women."

"Is that why you pissed off the most dangerous guy in school?" Justin asked.

"He had it coming," I said evenly.

Justin opened his mouth to argue but wisely shut it again. It was like he knew there was no point, like he was getting to know me. The real me.

"So, the Fates have gone missing." Athena wisely changed the subject.

"Or something," Zeus rumbled.

"When?" Justin asked.

"Quite recently," Athena replied vaguely. "We noticed they were missing almost right away."

"What do you know about the Fates?" Hermes asked.

"The Fates decide everyone's destiny," Justin recalled.

"Yes," Athena answered. "Clotho spins the thread of life. Lachesis measures how much life everyone gets. And Atropos cuts the thread."

"So if they're missing, what happens?" Justin responded.

Silence.

"The short version? Chaos," Hermes explained finally. "Instead of things going according to plan, it's all random."

"So . . . what? You're telling me when the Fates were around, everything happened for a reason?" Justin asked skeptically.

"Not every little thing," Hermes admitted. "Not even some of the big things. But the general flow, yes. There was a direction. Order. And without the Fates, the divine design unravels."

"What about the gods?" Justin pointed out. "Can't we keep things in line?"

"We can intervene, but there are limits," Hermes answered. "Rules. We call them the Necessity. A force that existed even before the gods. We figure it keeps Order and Chaos balanced. Keeps the struggle between the two from tearing existence apart."

"Think of it like gravity," Athena suggested. "Something that is just because it is. And always has been. And always will be."

"You see, there's a certain amount of balance that needs to be kept," Hermes continued, "between order and chaos. We gods can't risk disrupting that. Especially since we can't always predict the results of our actions, or even which things we need to interfere with. Sometimes big things seem to matter but really don't, and small things don't seem to matter but really do."

"But the biggest issue is free will," Athena finished. "The Necessity states that all living things must be free to make their own decisions."

"Why?" Justin pressed.

"Do we have time for this?" I demanded. I could almost feel existence starting to veer off course. Inch by inch, second by second. It grated against my nerves like the whine of a mosquito in my ear.

"Hera's right. We don't have a lot of time. To make a very long story short: in order for life to be . . . well, life, people need to make their own decisions," Hermes replied. "Mortals need to choose what to believe and how to run their lives. If they knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that there are gods, there'd be no free will. People would use gods as a crutch and never think or do anything for themselves."

"All right, so there's this big divine plan, and without the Fates, everything hits the skids," Justin said. "So, how do we find them? How do you know they're even in town? They could be anywhere in the world."

"We had ways of finding information while we were in the Heavens," Athena explained. "Auguries. Kinda like Google for gods. We know the Fates are close, but there's a sort of mystical cloud over this town that blocks out the Heavens. It keeps us from seeing or sensing the exact location of the Fates. Which is why we came down in mortal form. To search for them the hard way."

"The Fates wouldn't willingly abandon their duties," I chimed in. "They're single-minded. Implacable." Looking around, I wished that more gods shared that particular trait.

"So, you're saying someone . . . kidnapped them?" Justin replied. "How's that even possible?"

"That's what we're going to find out," I said. "And then make sure it can never happen again."

Justin considered everything he'd just heard. Then he broke into a wide grin. "So, when do we start?"


	7. Chapter 6

**I do notg ow ****_Hera, Queen of Gods_**

CHAPTER SIX

"I think it might've been a mistake to tell him," I worried.

Flanked by Athena, Artemis, and Demeter, I walked through the forest, taking a shorter path home. Well, to the home of my mortal body. I preferred the solitude of the woods to the crowded, noisy streets. And I wanted a chance to talk privately.

I shouldn't have been worried. I'd wanted to protect Justin, in return for him protecting me. And I'd done that. But I couldn't get him out of my mind. His big, brown eyes. Watching. Calculating. Deducing.

"There wasn't a lot of choice," Athena pointed out. "And I still think we can use him."

"We're really pinning our hopes on a mortal?" I countered. "The hopes of all existence? We're gods, for Heavens' sakes!"

I wasn't usually so open. Usually, I repressed my doubts. I handled everything privately until I made my decision. Then I committed. I never re-considered. I never looked back.

But things were different now. The stakes had never been higher. Order was threatened. Chaos loomed. My duty, my purpose, was to stop this very thing from happening. And I would. Somehow.

"We're limited in these mortal bodies," Athena reminded me. "They can't contain our full power. One power each. That's all we could take with us from the Heavens. And honestly, it might not be enough. But with a mortal as our guide, our chances are that much better."

Athena was right. As usual. Coming to the mortal world required us to borrow mortal bodies. The sheer power of appearing in our real forms would incinerate everything around us. But our priests and priestesses were few and far between these days, which was why Athena had invented a way to trick mortals into performing the ritual that would allow us to inhabit their bodies. We called it "the game."

The game had changed, as time and culture evolved. But one thing was always true: any mortal will play a game as long as the prize is right. Money. Success. Lovers. Power. Mortals had an endless list of desires, and that gave us an endless number of openings whenever we needed them.

"Being in mortal bodies gives us their memories but not their insight," Athena continued. "Their way of looking at things. Take Justin. You must have sensed it, too. He's . . . special."

The fact that even Athena couldn't be more specific spoke volumes. Justin was a mystery, even to her. And almost nothing was a mystery to her. Intriguing.

"Trust me. Telling Justin was the right move. He's going to be a big help. I'm sure of it," Athena said.

"Who knows? Maybe the Fates sent him to us. To help us find them," Demeter suggested.

"If the Fates still had any power, they'd free themselves," I pointed out. "They wouldn't need us to find them."

The breeze shifted then, and I sensed the change in Artemis and Athena instantly. Gone were the goddesses. Now they were warriors.

"Get back!" Athena shouted, her eyes scanning ahead, searching for something that I couldn't even begin to guess at. Artemis had already vanished into the woods.

I grabbed Demeter's arm and pulled her behind Athena.

It was then I heard the growling. Not quite human, not quite animal-but somehow familiar.

Crashing through the woods, knocking aside several small trees, came a half-man, half-bear. It looked like a centaur, but it was bigger than a car, and even its human torso was covered in thick, stinking fur. It had a snout and a huge maw filled with row upon row of razor-sharp fangs. It lifted its twisted head and let out a roar that I not only heard, but felt. The sheer fury and force of it almost knocked me over.

The beast leapt, sailing over Athena and landing in front of Demeter and me.

It lunged, jaws wide, claws out. But Demeter gestured, and tree branches wove into a wall in front of us.

The beast slammed into the wooden shield, shattering it into splinters and throwing both Demeter and me backward. We hit the ground hard, but we were still alive.

Athena was on the beast fearlessly. She'd grabbed a pair of sticks, and she brutally pounded on the beast. But her blows didn't even faze it. It swung at her with both arms. She ducked and smashed her sticks against the beast one last time before rolling behind it. But it spotted where she landed and kicked out with its back legs, catapulting Athena into the woods and out of sight.

The beast swung back to Demeter and me. Its maw twisted into a hideous grin. It tensed, ready to lunge at us again. But Artemis dropped from the trees, screaming a war cry. She landed on the beast's back, driving a branch as deeply as she could into the creature.

The beast roared in agony, rearing up to shake Artemis from its back and trample her. But she hung on with an unbreakable tenacity. Weaponless, she pounded the beast with her fists. But even Artemis's ferocity couldn't hold out forever against such size and strength. The beast managed to reach back and grab her in one of its massive paws and hurl her off. She sailed through the air, but twisted into a roll when she landed. She was back on her feet in no time, but she had been thrown too far for her to stop the beast from coming at Demeter and me.

I was no battle goddess, and my powers were useless against animals. This beast, though part man, had just enough animal to make it immune to my control, and Demeter could only control plants.

Don't fight. The thought came out of nowhere. It made no sense. I ignored it.

I could shove Demeter aside. It might give her enough time to run if the beast attacked and fed on me. Well, on my mortal body. But it might not. The beast could just kill me and then turn and attack her.

It was a gamble. But it was the best I could do.

Don't fight. Delay. Remember who you are.

The thoughts hammered at me in rapid succession with almost painful force. It was then I looked up and saw Athena. She was struggling through the trees, trying to get back to us, eyes fixed on me, never wavering.

Don't fight. Delay. Remember who you are.

The beast reared, ready to stomp down on Demeter and me. It'd crush us under its paws like insects.

I drew myself up to my full height. I summoned all the fury and majesty with which I'd cloaked myself for millennia, authority that had cowed gods and terrified mortals since time began. "How dare you! ON YOUR KNEES BEFORE THE QUEEN OF GODS!"

The beast paused. It actually paused. For a second.

A second was all Artemis needed. She summoned her power, driving it into every cell of her body. With a scream that became a roar, she swelled, fur exploding along her skin. Now an enormous bear, she barreled towards the beast with five hundred pounds of muscle and fury behind her.

It was too late. The second had passed. The beast swiped at me with its massive forepaw. I slammed into a tree and collapsed. Somewhere, someone screamed.

I could barely manage to turn my head. But I saw her. Demeter. She was still alive. But her face poured sweat. She shook with effort. Only then did I notice plants twisting around the beast's legs, dragging it away from her, jaws snapping inches from her face. Artemis reared and smashed down on the beast with her front paws. It crumpled to the ground. Athena was on it in an instant, smashing its face again and again and again.

Demeter felt my gaze. "You're alive!" she cried tearfully.

If she said anything else, I didn't hear it. The blackness, which had slowly been seeping into the edges of my vision, finally claimed me, and my world went dark.


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

I awoke with a start. My eyes flew open, and I gasped loudly. I tried to turn to see who was nearby, but I couldn't move. The feeling was terrifying.

"You're awake!" I'd recognize my sister's voice anywhere.

"Lucky me," I croaked.

"Have some water," Athena suggested.

Her serene face bobbed into view above mine, and I felt her press something cool against my lips. I tried to sip, but all I could do was open my lips slightly. She did the rest, tipping the glass back. Most of the water went down my chin, not my throat. It was humiliating beyond words. Still, I drank thirstily. I had never tasted anything so good in my life.

The pain was everywhere. It swallowed me up, paralyzed me-and, worst of all, I didn't know what to do, how to make it go away. I felt helpless. I fought back angry tears. At least I still had my temper. I clung to it like a life preserver.

Athena put something bitter in my mouth and tipped back more water. Whether I wanted to or not, I was swallowing. I was strangely disappointed when there was no immediate effect. Just the bitter taste. And the pain.

"I am _begging _you to let me call the hospital." Justin's face now appeared over mine. His genuine concern caught me off-guard. I was speechless.

Athena shook her head as imperceptibly as she could.

"No," I said weakly.

"You're hurt," Justin pointed out. "Badly."

"It's not as bad as it looks," Athena lied.

She did it so well, I almost believed her. But she couldn't quite keep her eyes from wandering back to my injuries.

"You're not a doctor," Justin snapped.

I'd never seen him angry before. He was unexpectedly intense. He wasn't a big guy, but I could tell from his tone that there was surprising amount of strength in him that I'd never seen before.

He looked down at me again, his big, brown eyes searching mine. I looked away. I didn't trust that I could hide the truth from his penetrating gaze.

"Screw this! I'm calling the hospital," he growled.

He disappeared, and I knew I had to act quickly.

"Don't," I tried to call out, but my voice was whisper.

"Just wait until the boys arrive," Athena spoke quickly. "I promise you can call anyone you want after that. They'll be here any second. I swear."

Athena was troubled. I could see it in her grey eyes. Zeus's eyes. Maybe her wisdom was more of a curse than I realized. To be able to think so much faster than everyone else, and about so much more. All the time . Never being able to turn it off. Like being in a room with a hundred people shouting at her all at once. Or maybe a thousand, or ten thousand. It was a miracle she hadn't lost her mind by now. I felt a sudden sympathy for her, something I'd never felt for her before.

"This is crazy," Justin told me. "I'm not waiting for anybody anymore."

I heard him tapping on a phone.

"No, listen to me," I argued.

He didn't. But before I could say anything else, something slammed, and the couch under me quivered.

"Where is she?" Zeus's voice thundered.

My heart jumped. Joy. Fear. Anger. They all battled inside me at the sound of his voice. Just like always.

"Here," Athena called.

The next moment, Zeus's handsome face was hovering over me. His grey eyes were soft, like the day we first met. They hadn't been soft since. Until now.

I felt something wet on my cheek. I moved to wipe it away, but Zeus did it for me. Then he turned away.

"Apollo," he commanded.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! The scholarship thing? Still?" Justin fumed. "Just drop it already! This has gone far enough-"

"You're right," Athena interrupted. Her voice so irresistibly smooth. "But we need to get her more painkillers first. I don't have any more in my purse."

Justin exhaled, frustrated. "Fine! There should be some in the bathroom. Follow me. But..."

"We'll the hospital as we walk," Athena assured him. I could picture her hauling him out of the room.

"About time!" Justin breathed. His voice was getting further away. "Um, have you seen my phone?"

"I'll help you look," Hermes offered.

Well, that explained what happen to the phone.

A new face enter my vision. Just as handsome as Zeus, but fair instead of dark. Hair like spun sunlight and eyes as blue as a cloudless sky. Apollo smiled. He radiated warmth and confidence. Just looking into his eyes, I felt comforted. Zeus was the reassurance of strength, But Apollo was the reassurance of love.

Apollo pressed his hands against my temples. His touch was butterfly light, but a massive jolt of power slammed through me.

There was no pain. Only bliss. The euphoria carried me away. For one brief moment, I forgot everything, and I was free. But the ecstasy faded, and when the last of it finally disappeared, the world came crashing back in again. I was alone with Apollo. His power had restored me. I was healed.

"Impressive," I said as I rose to my feet.

"Ever at your service, my queen." Apollo bow deeply.

"How are you standing?" Justin gaped

I turned to see him, Zeus, and Athena in the doorway. Hermes was nowhere to be seen, which meant he was almost certainly around somewhere. Invisibility was the perfect power for him.

"Legs." I said dryly.

Zeus grinned, despite himself. "I see you've stopped trying to pry sympathy from this poor boy."

"My name is Justin," Justin shot back. He gave Zeus a dark look, which Zeus returned.

"Right, because like all women, what I long for most in the world is the attention of a man," I replied

Still, I had to fight back a smile. Zeus was baiting me on purpose . Like me, he knew that if my temper was intact, I was doing just fine.

Justin shook his head.

"I just can't believe it," He murmured, staring at me. "It's like a miracle."

He head towards to me and, from the way he was studying every inch of me, I actually thought for a second that he planned to Physically examine me. Instead, he stopped himself at a respectable distance. Well, at least I wouldn't have to kill him.

"I found your phone." Said Hermes appeared at Justin's side, tapping him on the shoulder with it.

"Thanks," Justin replied, shoving the phone in his pocket. He eyed Hermes suspiciously, "I'll keep a closer eye on this."

Hermes was all innocence. "Were you going to report that dog to the police? The one that attack her?"

"Yeah, I should," Justin admitted reluctantly, tearing his eyes away from me.

He took out his phone and tapped a number. He began to speak in a low voice. He pace out of the room, distracted by what only he could hear.

"I don't even know where to start," Zeus began.

"What was it?" I demanded. "Really. Some kind of monster?"

Athena and Hermes exchanged a glance.

"A giant," Athena whisper, watching for Justin.

"A giant?" I echoed in disbelief.

"You could've been killed," Zeus said softly after a moment.

"Gods can't die," I replied automatically.

"Not even in mortal form?"Athena Counter.

I opened my mouth, and then shut it again. I didn't like the look in her eyes. Haunted. Frightened. I'd never seen her look that before.

I'd just assumed our immortality stayed with us. We borrowed mortal bodies, but they didn't belong to us. If they died, we'd just returned to the Heavens. Or so I thought. But it'd never happen before. I had to admit I didn't actually know.

Facing Blake, I'd dread what might happen, but I never actually thought I could die. Not the real me anyway.

"Blake could have kill me?" I murmured. "That...thing could have kill me?"

"It's possible," Athena replied softly. "I mean, I feel like I'm being influenced by this body somehow. Feelings, thoughts, that don't belong to me."

"You're not suggesting that we're...becoming mortal?" I demanded, shock.

"No," Athena said quickly. She paused, "Not exactly. Maybe just...less divine? I don't know. This is a new situation. We've never borrowed bodies for long. And we've never been attacked while we've been inside them."

"I'm more concerned about what attack us," Artemis said.

Athena nodded. "It was no accident. That giant didn't just happen to find us. It was too perfect. It waited until we weren't all together. And it was a breed of monster that Hera couldn't use her powers on. The giant was sent precisely because it hit us where we were weak."

"And it almost worked," Demeter realized, horrified.

"What do you mean 'sent'?" Artemis pressed.

"Giants don't strategize. They're the brawn kinda of monster, not the brains," She explained. "It had to have been sent by someone else. Someone smarter, much smarter, and more powerful."

"And whoever that is, they're still out there," Artemis concluded. "Which means this isn't over. There'll be more attacks."

Silence.

"We have to fine out who's behind this," I said firmly. "Fast."

"Good news, if you can call it that: whoever's attacking us has to be the same one who took the Fates," Athena mused. "Which begs the question. Did they take the Fates to lure us to the world so they could attack us? Or did they attack us so they could keep the Fates."

"Or a bit of both," I added. " Kill two birds with one stone."

"Gods, not birds," Zeus corrected grimly.

Athena nodded. "The 'who' is, too. We've got our share of enemies. But the 'how' we can work on. For anyone to summon and control giants takes power. A lot of power. And giants can't just run around the mortal world. It would violate the Necessity. So they have to be hidden. And that takes even more power. So we need to figure out where that power is coming from. It shouldn't be that hard. Magick isn't as common these days as it used to be. We made sure of that. So, whoever's behind this must be using something ancient to get their power."

"So we're looking for...some kinda magickal batteries?" Hermes asked.

"Didn't Justin mention a Greek Mythology exhibit in town?" I recalled.

"That could definitely be it," Athena agreed. "They could be harnessing the divine power in those artifact to boost their magick. If what we're looking for is there, it'll resonate with the divine part of us. We'll sense it."

Athena's posture changed, and I knew we weren't alone anymore.

"Wow. That took forever!" Justin grumbled as he joined us. "But they're on the lookout, at least. With any luck, they'll fine that dog before anyone else gets hurt. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine," I told him. "See for yourself?"

"Actually, I was hoping I could ask you a question, "Athena interjected "You mentioned a Greek mythology exhibit near here?"

Justin's brow furrowed. "You mean the one at the museum? You want to go check it out? Now? After everything?"

"Could we?" Athena replied. "It'd really help us with the program. And Hera is just...So dedicated to the program. And you've seen how stubborn she can be."

Justin pulled out his phone and glance at it.

"We have an hour before it closes, but it's not far if we drive. Are you sure it's that important? After everything that's happened?"

One look at Athena gave me the answer.

"It's more important," I said, "Than you can possibly imagine."

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT! :D

"I still don't know why I can't sit up front," I mutter, crossing my arms

"Because Justin needs to drive, and Zeus can't fit anywhere else." Athena replied reasonably.

I refused to believe that mortals had invented anything gods couldn't figure out in a matter of moments.

"You sure you don't want me to wait for Dayna and Danny?" Justin asked , starting the van.

"They'll meet us there," Athena assured him.

Artemis and Apollo were tracking the giant that had attack us. With any luck, they'd be able to retrace its steps to where it was summoned and find some hint about who summoned it.

It was dangerous, of course. For anyone else, stupidly dangerous. But Artemis was the perfect huntress: no one saw her until it was too late, especially now that she could shapeshift. And Apollo had gone with her. Individually, they were formidable. Together, they were practically unstoppable. I hoped they wouldn't run into any trouble, of course. But if they did, well, too bad to the trouble.

As we cruised along on our way to the museum, I watch the landscape roll by, house upon house, person upon person. I could almost imagine I was back home, in the Heavens, looking down on the world. But before long, all the people were gone. The streets were deserted. All I saw were buildings.

"I wonder where everybody went," I murmured.

A thump broke my reverie. The van shot upward and then slammed back down onto the road.

"What the..." Justin said, checking the rearview mirror. "Oh, my god! I think I hit something."

He pulled over. His hand was on the door handle when Zeus's closed over it.

"Don't," Zeus Said, eyes fixed on the rearview mirror.

"But I..." Justin began. When his eyes followed Zeus's, he went white.

I spun in my seat.

Something that looked like a single, severed tentacle, easily the size of me, was convulsing in the middle of the road.

"Snake?" Hermes guessed.

"Giant," Athena murmured.

As she spoke, it emerged from behind a building. We must've hit it just as it was leaving the road. Now, it was back. All of it. Half-man a mass of undulating serpents, it dwarfed the van. Roaring defiantly, it started towards us, moving with incredible speed, propelled by hundreds of writhing snakes.

"Drive," Zeus commanded.

But Justin was frozen in shocked

"DRIVE!" Zeus boomed

Justin blinked, the thunder in Zeus's voice shaking . He forced the van forward as fast as it could go.

"How can this be happening?" Demeter demanded. "The Necessity! No exposure to the mortals!"

"There are no mortals," I answered. "Someone must've done something to keep them away."

"A cloak," Athena guessed

"What?" Hermes asked

"A cloak," Athena repeated. "Half-invisibility, half-repulsion. It's a spell that blinds mortals to whatever's going on inside an area, and also keeps them out. Like a big No Trespassing sign, only they won't even realize the cloak's affecting them."

"What are you talking about?" Justin yelled. "What _is _that thing? What's going on?"

There was no time to explain, not when all our lives were in danger.

"But Justin..." I started.

"Our presence must be disrupting the spell's effects on him, " Athena guessed. "Divine .As long as we're close by, he probably won't be affected."

The giant was gaining on us. The engine revved as Justin tried to speed up, but it was not use. We were already going as fast as we could.

The giant had caught up. It swung a massive arm at the van. But with the roads empty, Justin swerved to the side and narrowly dodged the blow.

The giant roared in frustration. It had sacrificed speed to make that clumsy swipe. Now it had fallen too far behind to catch up.

"Woo-hoo!" Hermes crowed.

"That was close," Athena breathed. She was worried. I'd never seen her worried. That couldn't be good.

A scream of the metal, and the van careened to the left. Justin desperately twisted the steering wheel. No effect.

Athena had just enough time to click my belt into place before, in a spray of glass and metal, we plowed directly into a brick building.

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged from the wreckage. When my vision cleared, I realized that Zeus had flung me over his shoulder and was carrying me from the crash.

Miraculously, everyone looked more or less unscathed. Zeus was virtually unscratched, but that only made sense, given the power he'd brought to the mortal world: Incredible strength. Demeter was bruised on her face and arms. Hermes had several deep scratches on his face, but they'd stopped bleeding, at least. Still, something was wrong, because he was frowning. I could count the number of times he'd frowned before on one hand. Athena was the worst of all: she was heavily on Hermes, putting her weight on her right leg.

I turned to survey the wreckage. The van was crushed. A giant spear had skewered its right tires.

"The giant won't be far," Zeus said grimly. "It just wanted to slow us down. It wants to kill us itself."

"We can't run," I replied, eyeing Athena. "I could try to use my powers."

"We can't risk it," Zeus disagreed. "It might be immune like the giant from the forest."

"If we can't run or fight, then we have to hide," Said Athena.

"Then we hide," Zeus decided.

He'd never hidden before in his life. Neither of us had.

Zeus pulled me towards the brick building we'd crashed into. The van hadn't done much damage to it. We could still hide inside. Hermes hauled Athena with him as he followed. But when we reached the door, it was locked.

"Figures," I muttered.

Zeus rolled his neck and then hurled himself at the door. To his chagrin, it shook, but it didn't break.

"Huh," he said.

"This might take a while," Hermes said.

"We don't have a while," I replied.

As if to punctuate my words, a strange sound rose in the air. It grew louder. And louder. A dry, rasping noise. The sound of thousands of scales running over each other.

"It's here!" I whispered

It was then I notice that Demeter was still at the crash. In a moment of horror, I thought she might be injured. But sensing my gaze, she rose and met my eyes.

I gestured desperately for her to run to the building and join us, but she shook her head stubbornly. She pointed at Justin. He was sitting, wide-eyed, on the concrete. He didn't seem hurt, but he was shaking his head back and forth, over and over again.

"Oh, for the love of the Heavens," I swore.

"He shouldn't be hurt," Zeus rumbled as quietly as he could. "I threw myself over the top of him before we hit."

"It's not that," I replied. "He's freaking out. The giant, the crash..."

The rustling sound was getting louder by the second. But Demeter wasn't going to leave Justin. Our stubborn streak was probably the only thing we shared in common.

I rushed over, dodging Zeus as he tried to grab my wrist and hold me back. Demeter beamed at me. I just scowled and grabbed one of Justin's arms. I pulled him up to his feet. He came willingly enough, but slowly, as if he were indifferent to the danger we face. I would've slapped him, but I didn't want to stop and waste any time.

The slithering grew so loud, it was impossible to ignore, and that seem to shake Justin awake. He turned to look at where the sound was coming from. Just then, the giant appeared. Its head swung the other direction, searching for any sign of the wreck. Justin froze, too terrified to move. He was mouthing something over and over again, no sound came out.

We had no time. Already, the giant was ponderously turning its massive head. Soon, it'd spot us. Soon, it'd attack us. Soon, we'd die.

Demeter hauled desperately on Justin, trying to move in sheer force. But it wasn't working. And it wouldn't. He was too heavy.

I grabbed Justin's chin and forced him to meet my gaze. Galaxies spun in my eyes.

"Snap out of it." I forced the thought into his mind as deeply as I could.

Something in Justin shifted. Before I could stop him, he pushed Demeter and me behind him. I sighed and pulled him towards the others.

By now, Zeus had battered the door open. He, Hermes, and Athena were already inside. They motioned urgently to us. As if we'd head anywhere else.

We made it for the doorway as quickly and quietly as possible. But a deafening roar came from behind us. It was too late. We'd been spotted us.

We bolted.

The moment I was within reach, Zeus yanked me into the building. I flew inside and slid across the floor, stopping inches from the wall. Demeter and Justin were close behind.

So was the giant.

But it was far too large to fit through the doorway. Instead, it slammed into the building with all its might.

The side of the building began to cave. Cracks spread all over the walls of the room we were in. It wouldn't last long. And then we'd be giant reached into the doorway, trying desperately to catch one of us. But we were all pressed against the far side of the room. All except Zeus. He'd grabbed a metal folding chair that was leaning against the wall, and he smashed it against the giant's arm with all the force he could muster. I shivered, just thinking of that force.

There was a fantastic snapping sound, and the giant's arm bent in a impossible angle, hanging limp. The giant howled in pain and fury.

"Go, go, _go_!" Zeus yelled, dropping the mangled chair and barreling towards us.

I quickly scrambled to my feet and threw the hallway door open, plunging deeper into the building. Everyone follow, with Zeus close behind, threatening to trample us all.

The building shook again.

"We don't have much time," I warned

"What was that thing?" Justin demanded. "Will somebody just tell me what's going on?"

"Out the front door," Athena suggested, ignoring Justin.

"We can't just that thing on the loose," Zeus growled. He rubbed his knuckles.

"We'll need more than our powers if we're going to kill that thing," Athena insisted.

"Powers? What are you talking about?" Justin demanded. "This isn't a game anymore."

"We need weapons," Zeus realized.

Another slam. The unmistakable sounds of glass shattering, wood splintering, metal groaning.

"How far is the museum?" I asked Justin breathlessly. "If there's power there, we might be able to boost our own powers."

Justin stared at me. He opened his mouth to argue, but seeing the look in my eyes, thought better of it. "Not far. Five minutes, maybe."

"We can make it," I said.

Slam. And then a roar. The roar of a wall collapsing. We were running out of time.

"Run!" Zeus commanded.

We exploded out of the front doors and ran towards the museum with Justin in the lead and Zeus carrying Athena in his arms.

Cars and streets flew by. But no sign of any people.

The museum soon loomed before us. But when Justin hauled the doors, they refused to budge, Locked.

"We're too late," Justin sighed. "It's closed. Now would someone please just-"

"It's not closed for us," Zeus interrupted.

He dropped Athena into Hermes's arms, and grabbed the doors.

"Hurry," I warned.

The giant couldn't be far. When it demolished the building, it'd realize we weren't there, and then it'd come for us.

Zeus pulled on the doors, throwing his weight back and letting out a battle cry that had, once upon a time, literally melted men's doors screech in protest, but they jerked open, catapulting Zeus backward. He crashed to the ground, but not before he smashed into my shoulder, spinning me around and then knocking me down on top of him.

Luckily, he broke my fall.

"No more pomegranates for you," he groaned.

I smile, and then I elbowed him in the jaw. It hurt me a lot more than it hurt him, but it delivered the message.

I stood up, shoving him back down when he tried to get back on his feet. Then I turned and strode into the museum.

"Dude, how'd you do that?" Justin asked, as the others followed me inside. "What the hell is going on? What is that thing?"

"I'll explain later. I promise. Now, take us to the exhibit," I said. "We don't have much time before it figures out where we are."

His jaw clenched. There was fight in his eyes. I wouldn't be able to put him off forever. But, for now, he relented and led us to a room lined with tall scalloped columns like a temple. It even had a crude altar in the front. My heart leapt when I saw it. But when I rushed to it, it was just a map of the exhibit.

"Answer time," Justin told me firmly.

"Later," Zeus grumbled. "We need weapons if we're going to fight."

"Fight _what_?" Justin demanded. "What was that?"

"That was a giant. We're real gods. There is not scholarship program. We made that up. It's all real," I replied.

"Back to saving our lives," Hermes said.

We all looked at Athena.

"I'm not sure," She admitted quietly. Her words sound forced, like it was hard for her to even speak. She looked pale.

"We should be able to sense anything with power," She finished.

I'd never heard her sound so weak. Her eyes drooped, but she forced them back open. She was fading. Fast. Something was wrong.

"She needs help," Demeter murmured.

"She needs Apollo," I said.

I drew my power into my eyes until they became dazzling, careening pools of coloured lights. I caught Athena's weary gaze.

"Rest. Heal." I instructed.

I had no real knowledge of medicine. Mortal bodies had never interested me before. Now, all of a sudden, they were incredibly important.

I couldn't heal her body, but my powers spoke to her mind, and on some level, her mind controlled her body. I didn't know how much good it would do, but I'd hoped it'd buy her some time. Enough time for Apollo to return and heal her.

"You hypnotize people," Justin realize

I turned to was time. No more putting it off. He had one chance. One chance to accept all of this. Otherwise, he'd snap. And I'd erase his mind before I let that happen. It was the least I could do after he'd save me.

It wasn't fair. His world was turning upside down, and that wasn't supposed to happen. There were Rules. Necessity. He shouldn't have to deal with any of this.

"Yes," I admitted. "I can control the minds of mortals."

"Because you're a god," Justin continued.

"Yes," I replied. "I'm god. I borrowed the body of this, someone who went to your school, so I could come to your world and save it."

"Save it. From that thing that's chasing us," he said. "Because monsters are real. Like gods."

"Yes," I answered. "You've seen it yourself."

I couldn't tell how he was taking this. It was easy for him to say it. Mortals said things all the time. But accepting it, really believing it, that was entirely different. And for once, Justin's feelings weren't in his eyes. He was hiding what he was really thinking and feelings from me. Even Zeus had never been able to do that.

"Your world really is in danger," I continued. "Terrible danger. And you need to help us figure this all out before it's too late. But, if you need proof..."

I looked at Hermes. He grinned and bowed.

"Now you see me?" His body faded away until only his grin remained. Then, it too vanished. "Now you don't."

Justin's jaw dropped.

"Demeter," I instructed. "Quickly."

My sister bowed her head and walked over to a potted plant. She raised her arms, and the plant exploded from its pot, growing taller and taller until it reached the ceiling.

"Touch it," I said. "It's real. Like everything else I've told you. I will never lie to you, Justin. I never lie to anyone."

Shaking, he went over and he ran his hands along the massive plant.

"that leaves me," Zeus said. And, with that, he slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a gaping hole. He pulled out a piece of brick and smashed himself in the face with it. He grinned. He always was a show-off.

I rolled my eyes. "You already know my power. Athena is a telepath. Artemis is a shape-shifter and Apollo is a healer.

"Gods can only bring one power to the mortal bodies they borrow," Demeter explained. "Your bodies just can't contain the full power of a god."

"That makes sense." Justin nodded. "It all makes sense now. . Monsters. Anything else?"

"Well, there's magick-" Hermes started.

"I think that's enough for now," I interrupted, giving Hermes a warning look.

"Yeah," Justin said. "That's enough."

And then he fainted.

**Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

"He'll be fine," Demeter assured me. "It's just shock. Probably a combination of the crash, and you know, having his reality blown apart."

"Keep a eye on him," I said. "Right now, I'm more worried about Athena. She's resting. But it's not just her leg. Something else is wrong. Inside her body. We need ."

"Do you think he and Artemis were attacked, too?" Zeus asked.

"Maybe," I admitted. "But we can't worry about them now. We have to take care of that giant first."

Hermes reappeared beside us. "No luck with weapons," he said.

"What do you mean?" I demanded. "There must be _something _here."

The exhibits around us were laden with artifacts from the height of ancient Greece. Swords and shields, spear and knives, religious paraphernalia. Something should've had a residue of power after being used in our rites, an echo of energy that lingered on, even a millennia later.

"They've been drained," Hermes said gravely. "Someone beat us here."

I close my eyes. He was right. I felt nothing here. I'd hoped, somehow, that he might pick up something I missed. But there was nothing. Nothing.

"That explains how someone's been summoning giants," Zeus said.

"And how they got the Fates," I realized. I gritted my teeth. I should've realized this sooner. "There were some very powerful things here. If all that power was taken somehow, pooled..."

"Who could do something like that?" Zeus asked.

"Like Athena told us, there are smarter monsters than giants," I remind him. "Titans, for one."

Zeus's eyes went wide.

"Justin's waking up," Demeter interjected.

I followed her to where Justin was groggily sitting up. I readied my power. If necessary, I'd wipe his memory. Hopefully he could disappear before the giant found us. But when his eyes opened, I let the power go. His eyes were different somehow. Something had . Not changed. Awakened.

"Now, Hera. Wipe his mind," Said Zeus.

I ignored him. "Justin?"

He sat up. His eyes never left mine. "This isn't a dream or a joke, is it? This is all real. You're all real."

"Yes," I said.

Justin took a deep breath. His mind was whirring. I could almost feel it.

"The giant'll be here soon," Hermes warned. "It had to follow our trail, but I wouldn't bet that taking much longer."

"What difference does it make?" Zeus fumed as he paced. "We have no weapons! Our powers are useless!"

"Can't you just get the other gods to help?" Justin suggested.

He was admitting this was all real. Impressive. Most mortals ran from truths they weren't ready to accept. They didn't run into them.

"We can't ask the others for help," I answered. "To come to your world, we have to sever our connection to _our _world. We can't have it both ways. It's either the mortal world or the Heavens, not both."

"And the others have to run everything by themselves while we're here," Demeter added. "They have their hands full."

"Plus the cloud blotting out this town from the Heavens makes intervention impossible," Zeus rumbled.

A colossal smash resounded from the entrance of the museum.

"The giant!" Hermes said.

Zeus scooped up Athena.

"Time to run," Zeus said bitterly. "Again."

We dashed towards the rear of the museum, just as the giant plowed into the view behind us, crashing through exhibits and bulldozing pillars. Catching sight of us, it roared in excitement and lunged forward, tearing through the decorative columns like tissue paper. My stomach churned. I was afraid. I was a goddess. The Queen of Gods. I was above fear. At least I was suppose to be. But fear gave me adrenaline, and adrenaline gave me speed. Before long, I was running at the front of Zeus. We reached the end of the hall, and a pair of doors marked "Authorized Personal Only."

Locked. Of course. I spun around. My heart clenched at what I saw. The giant was at the end of the hallway. It'd reach us in seconds. Demeter stopped halfway down the hall. She began to gesture, and the potted plants on either side of the hall swelled, exploding upward and outward, swinging their enormous branches at the giant. But even imbued with divine power, the plants were no match for the juggernaut. Their blows glanced of it harmlessly, and with a roar, the giant smashed to one side, then the other, obliterating them. Demeter turn to run- but it was too late. The giant swung one of its massive arms and slammed her into the wall. She crumpled to the ground. I screamed.

Hermes dashed to Demeter. The giant swung at him, but Hermes leapt out the way and vanished. It roared. Demeter's body lifted into the air and began to head towards us at breakneck speed. Hermes was running as fast as he could. He'd almost reached us when the giant spotted them and hurled a nearby piece of rubble. The clump of rock crashed into Hermes's back. He re-appeared, flying through the air with Demeter still in his arms, and then they both crashed down onto the floor. The giant surged forward to finish them off. Without thinking, I ran to them.

The giant swung at me before I had the chance to summon my power. I narrowly avoided the blow, hurling myself to the side. I landed painfully, but forced myself up. I ducked another clumsy swing, and ran towards the monster. Then I realize that the giant wasn't aiming at all. It was just swinging wildly, hoping to hit me. It refused to look directly at me. It knew about my powers. I smiled. I scooped up a chunk of wood as I ran, dodging another swing, and when I reached the giant, I jumped as high as I could. I thrust the wood like a spear at the giant's belly, but it only scratched the monster.

Still, the giant bellowed, more in surprise than pain, and looked down. It realize its mistake too late. My power was already in my eyes. I would end this. I would save us all. But nothing happened. I wasn't sure who was more shocked: the giant or me. But I recovered quicker. I snatched the piece of embedded in the giant's belly and hurled it as hard as I could. I wasn't particularly strong, and my aim wasn't particularly good. But, at this distance, it didn't matter. The wood lodged itself deeply in the giant's right eye. The giant howled. As I turned to run, I saw Zeus was already running towards me. His eyes were locked on the giant. His body screamed for battle. He wanted blood.

"Get the others." I shouted.

At first, I was sure he wouldn't listen. He was lost in bloodlust. But when he reached Hermes and Demeter, he stopped and dragged them away. I ran. The giant wanted _me _now. It wanted revenge. The others were safe. Whatever else happen, at least I'd did that much. I reached the end of the hall and hauled on the doors. They were still locked. Zeus must've stopped working on them to save Demeter and Hermes. I was trapped. The giant was right behind me. Before I could react, it raise both enormous fist and brought them down on me with all the force it could muster. I should've been crushed. But I was fine. Someone had pulled me out the way. Justin. Justin saved me. Again.

The giant was staring disbelief at spot where I'd been standing.

"I need the doors open!" I told Justin. I pushed him towards them just as the giant spotted us and swung. I managed to throw myself backward, narrowly avoiding the strike.

Justin hurled himself at the doors. He struck them hard, and stumbled backward. But the doors didn't budge. If Zeus couldn't open them, what hope did a mortal have? The giant glare at me, blind to everything and everybody else. His remaining eye was crazed with vengeance. And I was running out of luck. I couldn't dodge forever. _Use it, _I heard Athena's voice in my mind. She was barely a whisper. She sounded exhausted. The giant swung again. And I knew what I had to do. I ran to the doors. The giant pivoted as it swung, almost smashing me. The ground trembled with the force of the blow. I kept running.

Justin stared at me,"What are you doing?"

"Just get out of here!" I cried.

I shoved him away from the doors. Well, I tried. He didn't budge. But the look in my eye did what my body couldn't. Confused, Justin obediently backed away from the doors. The giant swung again. I pushed myself backward until I pressed flat against the doors. It fist passed a hair breadth in front of me, the air whipping my hair in my face. Still, I didn't move. I just waited. There'd be no margin for error. No second chance. Sure it had finally corner me, the giant swung both arms. At the very last second, I threw my body to the right, plastering myself against the wall next to the doors. The giant's arms swung just past me, almost bushed my nose, and slammed into the doors. The doors exploded off their hinges.

I darted inside. The giant howled in fury, and I felt the building shake as it smashed into the door way, intent on following me. Good. As long as it didn't turn on the others. It'd take a few precious seconds for the giant to batter a hole big enough to fit through. Those seconds were all the lead I had. The question was a lead to where. I couldn't spot any escape. The back of the museum was a narrow and featureless hall, lined with doors, all of them locked. I kept running. Finally, the hall open into a larger space.

It was some kind of warehouse, jammed with boxes that reached to its enormous ceiling. It had a huge, mechanized door on one end, but I couldn't spot the machinery that open it. And there was no other way out. I was trapped. A rumbled like thunder and then a colossal crash behind me. The giant. There went my lead. I ducked behind the boxes beside the door. With any luck, the giant would plunge ahead, and then I could double-back the way I'd come. If I was really lucky, the giant's momentum might even carry it right through the mechanized doors and I could run out that way.

Or maybe it would just find and kill me. I waited, trying to force myself not to breathe, willing my heart to stop beating so loudly. I heard the roar of destruction from the hall. The giant was on its way. But all I could do was wait, even through my body was screaming run. Plan. The thought hit me so hard I almost cried out. Plan.

Athena. I shook my head, even through she couldn't see me. Plan what? There was nothing I could do, nowhere to run. Look again. Another thought slammed into my mind. Gritting my teeth, I scanned the room again. Still nothing. Sheets of plastic hanging off the wooden shelves filled with boxes. Tool Boxes littering the floor. The museum was doing some kind of renovation. Then I saw it. Or rather Athena saw through me. I stood up so she could get a better view. There was a flurry of images in my mind. I was Athena's eyes. She was my strategist. Together, we came up with a plan.

The giant was so close I could hear the rustle of its leg-snakes. I had to move quickly. I ran to the shelves and pulled down sheets of plastic. I dragged them over the centre of the room. I carefully stepped just in front of the sheets. The giant broke into the warehouse with a roar, splitting the walls. If I didn't move fast, he'd bring this whole place down on us, and we'd both die. But the giant didn't hesitate when it saw me. It barreled towards me.

Giants were stupid. Athena was right. And I was counting on that. As soon as I was sure the giant had built up too much speed to stop, I threw myself to the side as hard and fast as I could. My life depended on it. Snakes, as Athena had pointed out, didn't stop easily or skid well, particularly when they were intertwined in a writhing mass.

The giant had too much momentum to change direction when I leapt out of its way. And it saw the hole far too late. It plummeted through the plastic sheets and down into the large excavation pit in the centre of the warehouse. It landed with a crash. I lifted myself gingerly from the ground. I risked a look into the hole. The giant was dead. It had fallen fifty feet onto dozens of vertical girders, impaling itself countless times. Before my eyes, its body began to flesh melted away until it was bone, and then the bone crumbled to dust. Soon, there was no evidence of the giant at all.

Necessity.

No exposure to mortals. The Heavens had intervened. I wished it meant that the others were watching over us, but I knew better. Necessity had existed since the beginning, and intervention was automatic. If the Rules were broken, there were instant consequences from the Heavens. The damage was automatically erased, and the other gods wouldn't even realize it was happening. I limped out of the warehouse, too sore to run. Soon enough, I found the others. Apollo and Artemis were there; they'd finally caught up. But something was wrong.

Justin stood awkwardly to the side, his face ashen. Demeter was weeping more wildly than I'd ever seen before. Apollo was crying, too. Artemis keened, a chilling, feral sound I didn't even know a mortal body could make. But Zeus was the most disturbing of all. He simply stared. Silent. Vacant. I was stunned. We had won. But these weren't victorious gods. These were...broken mortals. Then I saw her. And I froze.

Athena was lying in the centre of the room. One look at her, and I knew. I'd seen it a thousand times before, and it'd never mattered, because in a thousand years I'd never thought it'd happen to one of us.

Athena was dead.

**Please Review.**


End file.
